The Girl In Shimmering Gold
by MysteriousMiss98
Summary: Just a small dancing scene between two very important characters during Gatsbys last party.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a small dance scene between two characters, taking place during the last party at Gatsbys.** **Song lyrics and quotes taken directly from the actual story are italicized, and song lyrics are centered. I don't own anything except my own ideas, and I'm no Fitzgerald but I hope you enjoy.**

 **The Girl In Glittering Gold**

 **"** _We only said goodbye with words. I died a hundred times,"_ ****

 **"** _These things excite me so."_

 _"A nice little dance."_ Daisy and I laughed as we sat overlooking the rest of the party. I could hear Gatsby and Tom sitting behind us, Gatsby ever so slyly telling Tom about knowing Daisy.

" _You see; I know our wife."_

I could only imagine Toms look of suspicion that he must've held on his face when Gatsby uttered those words. I thought it was dangerous for Gatsby to be hinting at something like that now, but I don't believe he cared. He wanted Daisy to much for too long to worry about Tom Buchanon getting in the way, even if he were her husband.

" _Is that so?"_

The way Tom spoke I could tell it was only a matter of time till he caught on to what had been going on right under his eyes. I looked over to see what Daisy had thought, but she just sat enchanted by the unexhausted liveliness that filled the room, and I don't think she was paying much attention to her lover or her husband much at all.

 _I go back to her, and you'll go back to black._

The song had ended, clapping, cheering and laughter filled the room as we looked over the balcony, sipping our martinis and fine champagne. The announcer had introduced the next band, a band called _The Foxtrot_.

Trumpets and guitars started playing as I overlooked the large crowd of glittering people. That's when I spotted **her** , standing outshining the rest of the incoming crowds of people.

She wore golden and cream tulle dress, forming an hourglass shape around her, revealing her curves I hadn't known she had. It had a trumpet silhouette and the neckline was high but only covered in 1 layer of tulle and golden appliques, allowing the dress to expose her chest. The thick tulle straps went over her shoulders that created a backless v shape, laced half way up. The dress was embellished with golden flower appliques and shiny cream colored beads and sequins, her court train covered the floor around her with sparkling gold.

She stood just below us, looking around the room. Her facial expression was soft as her lips curved upward. Her eyes seemed to be looking for something in the crowds, as if nothing else interested her. It was a look that made you wish you were that one certain thing, to be solely wanted.

She was flawless amongst the rest of the crowd… like a masterpieace, as if someone had painted her as a golden, elegant muse surrounded by all sorts of slightly less fantastical objects.

 _Ive seen the world- done it all- had my cake now_

" _, would you mind, terribly?"_

Gatsby had gestured towards Daisy, asking Tom for a dance with her. We all turned toward him waiting to see what Tom would say.

 _Diamonds, brilliance, in Bel Aire now_

To my surprise, Tom had reluctantly agreed. I wondered if it was to keep the peace that was held between the two man like a very thin string being pulled, or if it was because another woman had caught his eye.

We all stood up from the table. I left Tom, Jay and Daisy to talk about some remark Tom had made, while I made my way through the never ending crowd of glittering people to find the dark haired girl in the stunning gold dress.

Walking through the jumbled groups of people I finally reached her. She stood in the middle of the room, taking a glass from one of the trays the servants were carrying. I stood some feet away from her, taking a moment to think about how to approach her; in a way she still intimated me, the way she looked, so powerful yet still so elegant making you almost afraid to approach her.

I straightened my suit and ended up behind her.

"Miss Baker?" I said with a smile.

Her head turned slightly to see who had called interrupted her, but When she saw it was me she turned around, her hard set look becoming much softer when she saw it was me.

"Nick!" She said smiling brightly at me, her eyes sparkled. She was shimmering, and the way the lights of the crystal chandelier hit her dress only made that more apparent. I couldn't stop looking at her. I wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. I found myself embarrassingly speechless in her presence.

She had looked at me waiting for me to say something as I looked around the room hopelessly trying to find the words to say. I looked up at the table I had been sitting at and saw Jay escort Daisy to the dance room, giving me an idea. I smiled at her and extended my arm out.

"Care to dance?" I said with a hopeful smile, she looked around the room and happily took my arm.

"I'd love too." That was all I needed to hear before I whisked her away to the dance floor.

 _Hot summer nights, mid-July, when you and I were forever wild_

We ended up in the center of the room. I wrapped one arm around her waist, the other holding up her hand as we swayed back and forth.

My eyes slowly made their way up to meet hers, and I found them gazing upon me. We smiled knowingly at each other, it felt as if there was magic in the air around us as we danced slowly.

 _The crazy days, city lights, the way you played with me like a chi-i-ild._

I spun her around once, she gasped as she whirled back around to me. Her hand landed on my chest as the skirt of her dress spun back around. We laughed lightly as my arm went back around her waist.

"You dance divinely." She said, her eyes looking into mine admiringly as we continued to sway back and forth.

I smiled coyly. "Well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"Please, I'm not such a great dancer, but I don't mind with you as my lead."

"Please, between you and me, there's no one else I'd rather dance with" I winked at her, she laughed as we playfully acted like I was telling her some big secret.

 _Will you still love me, when I'm no longer, young and beutifu-ul. Will you still love me, when I'm no longer, you-ung and beautiful._

As the song picked up we began to dance faster, inch closer, hold tighter. I don't know when it happened but at some point in the song she had become quite good, and in my opinion I would think we were some of the best dancers in the room.

In the heat of the moment I dipped her. She gasped before I caught her back with my forearm as my right leg extended back, leaning over her as her body tilted back. The smile on her face told me she was completely content and trusting in my arms. In that moment everything had slowed as I looked down at her, taking all of her in as she leaned back over my arm. My smile faded into a look of affection, until now did I realize how strikingly beautiful she really was.

 _I know you will, I know you will, I know you wi-ill, wi-i-i-i-i-il_

I lifted her back up, her head snapping back up. She was breathless and there was an excitedness about her when she smiled at me.

After a moment both of our smiles started to fade into a look of something more tender, more desiring, filled with feelings we had that we never truly talked about. Maybe that's why our eyes matched with hint of fear in them, it was the first moment we ever took to try and understand each other's affections.

The trumpets picked back up again, and with all eyes in the room starting to fall on us I twirled her around, watching the skirt of her dress circle around her like a round pool of liquid gold. It was absolutely breathtaking.

She slipped back into my arms as I stood behind her, using my hands to wrap her arms so elegantly around herself. I could feel her soft delicate skin, the smell of her perfume entrancing me as my head rested just on her shoulder. I could feel her rest on me for a second before I turned her to face me again as we started to slow dance, both of us beginning to understand this was more than just song and dance.

 _Will you still love me, when I'm no longer beautifu-ul?_

The song slowed to a stop as we finished with my arms fully wrapped round her waist as hers dangled over my shoulders, forehead to forehead daring our lips to touch as the air around us became thin. I thought about kissing her, even dared to say I love her but decided against it; we could hear clapping and cheering and soon enough realized it was for us as we stood in the center of the dance room floor, surrounded by people in awe.

Breaking the moment between us The song had changed and soon enough the crowd around us dissipated going back into their own little worlds, leaving the two of us to stand with my arm still wrapped tightly around her waist, neither of us taking our eyes off of each other.

I noticed Gatsby and Daisy had left, and that Tom was gone too. Worry crossed my mind but I hadn't heard a word about any dispute, so I saw the bar across from us at the very top of the balcony and decided to go to it. I toulk Jordan with me, smiling all the while.

"Well , you certainly take my breath away." She said playfully, she couldn't imagine how much of my air she took from me just by a single look.

"You are… simply stunning." I said quietly. I leaned over the bar, ordering some champagne for her and a vodka and tonic for me. We went over to the balcony, overlooking the view to my house when with a very sharp eye had we seen Gatsby and Daisy hiding behind the trees in the blue gardens.

Me and Jordan looked back at eachother, wide-eyed and worried about if Tom had seen or what could happen if he were to find them.

" _Have you seen my wife?"_

I slowly turned around to face him as Jordan smoothly moved behind me, lounging over the balcony to block his view; though I'm sure with the way she looked it could so much more than that. Her eyes watched me nervously as I looked at him, trying to think of an answer in my head.

" _No, Not for a while."_

Toms mouth moved suspiciously, nodding as if he didn't believe me. _"That's funny, the senator said he'd just seen her down here._ "

 _Theirs a man, theirs a man_

I looked over at Jordan as she looked at me, gesturing for me to say something as I hopelessly thought for an excuse.

 _"You live around here Nick?"_ He questioned me. A glance was shared between Jordan and I before we both reluctantly moved slightly to the left to point out the house, hoping he still couldn't see them.

I pointed out my little cottage. " _Yes, Just over there."_

 _"Is that so?"_ His voice had yet again filled with suspicion as he looked over my place sharply, if he were looking for something in the hidden distance. It felt like he had known the truth, and we held our breaths hoping he'd be clueless as to what he was looking for out there.

Our attention was suddenly brought to a dispute going on in the house, we looked over as the music stopped and we could hear glass breaking. We watched as Gatsbys men escorted the two out.

" _What a circus."_ Tom remarked. I don't think he had much room to talk but I let it go.

" _Well if you see her, I've been looking for her. You tell her."_

I raised my glass in response, simply nodding at him just so he'd leave me be.  
I had no want to Daisy anything at all, if Tom could have his secrets, Daisy certainly could have hers.

I turned around to face Jordan, she was looking at me with wide eyes, wondering the same thing that I was. What should I do? I didn't want to take her away from Gatsby, but she was still a married woman, and everyone could see Tom was beginning to suspect something going on with his wife and the newly rich man he barely knew. In no means could any of us let him find out.

Tired, and a little annoyed with all these thoughts in my mind I shoulk my head slightly, staring down at the drink swiveling in my hand. I looked up when I noticed Jordan was walking towards me, her hips swaying side to side until she got just inches away from me. Her finger traced the sides of my suit, her other hand fixing my hair. She began smiling coyly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She knew exactly what she was doing, she had a way of taking my mind off of everything except for her and right then I didn't mind it in the slightest. My hand gently stroked her hip while I pulled her close to me. I looked over the balcony before I made any other move and broke the closeness between us.

"I have to go get Daisy." I sighed. The last thing I wanted to do was pull either of us away from our partners. She frowned until her fingers traced my chest.

"How about, you go tell them, and when you get done meet me back at your place?" She offered with a twinkle in her eye. I chuckled softly and nodded, looking into those deep grey eyes of hers.

"I'll see you their Miss Baker."

She over looked the balcony one more time. "Better get to them quickly Nick, Toms looking all over the place for her it's only a matter of time."

I nodded and quickly made my way down the steps finding my way outside to the gardens.

Walking through the gravel stone path surrounded by purple and blue flowers, behind the trees I could spot a silhouette of a girl in a diamond dress.

" _Hello?"_ I called out, hoping they'd hear me. __

 _"Hello Nicky"_ I finally spotted them from the tree infront of my house.

" _Were having a row."_

 _"What about?"_

 _"About.. Things…"_

I looked at her to elaborate.

" _About the future"_

I watched Daisy look back at Gatsby as he gave us one of those rare smiles.

" _The future of the colored empires."_ I knew she wasn't serious, and if they had wanted to tell me what went on between them they would have so I changed the topic remembering what I came down here for in the first place.

" _It's Tom he's wandering around the party looking fo-"_

 _" sir?"_ Gatsbys butler had come behind us to tell him about a Mr. Slagel, leaving Daisy in my hands so he could deal with a problem that had occured.

I waited with Daisy long after he left for his return but he was unable to, handling a dispute of sorts. We had waited awhile and I thought about how Jordan must be asleep by now, but coming home to her was sounding better and better by the minute.

After they left I stayed to relay a message between Daisy and him. I went looking for him and found him by his pool out back.

" _Well their you are, Daisy just left! She asked me to tell you she had a wonderful time-"_

 _"She didn't like it."_

 _"Well of course she did."_

 _"No. no she didn't like it. She was not having a good time I feel so far away from her now."_ His voice was hopeless. He threw a handful of streamers carelessly into the grass, adding more to the illusion that he was beginning to give up, making me wonder all the more about what had happened between them in the gardens.

" _You mean about the party?"_

 _"The party? I could care less about the parties."_ He threw a very expensive bottle of champagne into the pool and told the cleaners that their work their was done for the night though his place still looked like a glittering wreck.

He turned to me. _"You see she has to tell Tom that she never loved him."_

 _"What?"_ I thought he was being ridiculous, ofcourse Daisy had love for Tom at some point. She married the guy surely he couldn't expect her not too.

" _Yes, then we can go back to Louisville, to her parents' house. Her parents are lovely people old sport, we'll be married there."_

I couldn't wrap my head around the idea Gatsby had created for himself, and something told me that Daisy didn't agree to this. I shook my head in complete disagreement.

" _Yes you see Daisy and I, were going to start over just as if were 5 years ago."_

" _I wouldn't ask to much of her."_

 _"Wouldn't ask to much?"_

I watched as anger flashed across his eyes like lightning. He had to see that It had been 5 years, it wouldn't be fair or reasonable for her to just drop everything and forget about all that time just for him.

" _I beg your pardon old sport it's just, it's so sad because its soo hard to make her understand. I've gotten all these things for her I've gotten all these things for her and now she just wants to run away. She wants to leave that"_

" _Jay, you can't repeat the past."_

 _"Can't repeat the past?"_

 _"No"_ I tried explaining it to him, but no matter what I I said he still wouldn't listen. He talked a lot about the past, trying to recover the vision he had created of himself from loving Daisy. He told me the story on how they met, 5 years ago in Louisville, how he was penniless with only that grand vision of himself to hold, a vision that became clearer the moment he fell in love with Daisy Fay. The more he spoke the more I understood and felt enchanted with why he had held onto her for so long.

" _I knew that when I kissed this girl… I would be forever wed to her."_ He whispered into the cool night air. __

 _He knew his mind would never be free to romp like, the mind of god._

 _"I'm only 32 I might still be a great man one day if I could forget that I once lost Dais but.. my life old sport my life has got to be like this"_ We looked up as he pointed to the galaxies in the sky as a shooting star spread across one of them. " _Its got to keep going on."_ Just like the stars in the sky he spent his life defining. __

We stood in silence for a moment, He turned to look at the green light that forever shined across the bay, the one small object that reminded him of this dream every day.

" _She has to go and tell Tom that she never loved him. I just need to give her more time old sport, more time that's all."_

I put my drink down and stared at the ground awhile longer, worried for both my cousin and Gatsbys strong belief in this almost unbelievable yet remarkable dream.

 _"Don't worry old sport, don't worry. I can protect her here."_ I shook my head and chuckled shortly. I had no doubt about that, it was her and his happiness I worried most about, and about the thought of this dream of his getting crushed, seeming so close to him though it was so far out of reach.

He looked at me a minute longer then smiled pleasantly at me. "I noticed you and Miss Baker having a wonderful time. I might turn you two into performers for my next party." I chuckled, shrugging as he lightly bumped my arm. How could he be thinking of our silly little dance at a time like this.

"Come now old sport. I saw the way you looked at her, that look in your eye reminded me of the exact way I looked when I first gazed upon Daisy Fay."

I looked at him like I hadn't heard him right. In love with her? Perhaps, perhaps not but to even compare that to the love Gatsby held for Daisy would be quite an exaggeration. Even if I did love her in no way could it be to that extent, she was still too cynical, and her being old money was shown in her every day.

He walked past me and stopped before heading up the steps. "Disagree all you want old sport. Just don't let her go. When you look at her like that… it means something and you must never let her go Nick. You'll regret it if you do and I promise you'd never be able to look at anyone else that way again. Hold on to them and never let them go as it could be the greatest mistake you make."

I watched him walk up the steps thinking about if there was any truth to what he had said other than for him and Daisy though I highly doubted it, and just before I could turn to leave he called out to me again.

" _Goodnight old sport. Oh, and your wrong about the past old sport, your wrong._ "

I nodded as if to see which one of us would be right in the end. His words replayed in my mind as I walked back to my house. I was not so in love with her, I did enjoy her and could hold some love for her but nothing more. A woman like her and me could never completely fall in love, not in this time and place anyway.

 __

 ****


	2. Epilogue

****

**Epilogue (1 year later)**

I stood looking out of the window in my small apartment in Minnesota. Staring at the few stars above and the few small groups of nightlife below I reminisced on tat night. Earlier I had found a photograph in an old wallet I carried back then. The picture was taken of a girl with lily white gloves who had sparkling grey eyes as arms of a man in a light brown suite wrapped around her waist, a smile dashing across his face. I remember when this picture was taken, and after everything happened… fell apart I'm amazed I still kept it.

The picture reminded me of what Gatsby had told me. Looking over my life since then, a strong bitter feeling came over me that maybe what he told me that night had been the one thing he had been right about. I never did get that look back into my eyes again, and any other thoughts of love had been shattered by little memories of the girl with an eye for everything golden.  
A year later, a good career and time back in my old hometown yet I still could not get that velvet voice out of my head, but what could I do? After all, you can't repeat the past no matter how bad you might want too. That was something that summer had proven me absolutely right about.

I sighed taking one last look at the city around me. Down on the street a group of flappers and their men walked passed. I could hear a song that I hadn't heard since that last party being played faintly in the distance and it brought a chill down my spine. I shook my head and quickly turned off my light, but before turning away I could see out of the corner of my eye a dark haired woman with a cold stare walk across the street to my apartment. And for a quick moment I could've sworn…

 **A/N: A little bit of a cliff hanger. Maybe, maybe not, I can't help it I ship Jordan and Nick to hard not to write about them. Reviews are appreciated no matter what they are, I own nothing!**


End file.
